


Animal Instinct

by smaragdbird



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan/Pyro what happened in X2 when Bobby and Rogue were upstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Instinct

After Bobby had given him a few of his clothes, John tired to lock himself into the bathroom. Turned out that it was impossible to lock it. But it didn't matter anyway, because Bobby and Rogue were busy upstairs and Logan was, well, somewhere John guessed.

  
He took off the t-shirt and threw it in the laundry basket. It was Bobby's anyway.

  
The spare trousers were a bit to long and too wide. He had to draw the strings very tight to prevent them from slipping off his legs.

  
'Looks slovenly.' A rough voice commented from behind. John winced and Logan chuckled.

  
'if you don't want to be disturbed then look the door.'

  
'Fuck you.' John growled: 'What do you want? The house has a second bathroom upstairs.'

  
'Who said that I searched for the bathroom?' Now John turned around and leaned against the sink. He smirked.

  
'You couldn't possibly look for me, right? Because I'm just your fuck buddy until you can nail Prof. Grey or Rogue.'

  
'One could say that you're jealous.' Logan replied. John shrugged nonchalantly but his brown eyes were fixed on Logan with a raw and animalistic glint in them.

  
'I just stated a fact or do you see some chain around my neck?' Logan took a few steps towards John and closed the door behind him.

  
'I gave you something better. You look girlie enough without a necklace.'  
'I'm not girlie.' John snapped testily.

  
'Of course you are, all small and soft in the right places which makes it easier to take advantage of you.' He took the last steps in John's direction and then kissed him. The kiss was raw and rough. Neither of them held back. Despite the age difference they both knew all too well that holding back was not worth the effort.

  
When they parted John's face was flushed but Logan looked like he always looked.

  
'You remember?' He asked.

  
'You didn't wake me up when you left. Rogue told me over lunch that you were gone.' John said suddenly without looking at Logan and bit his lip. He didn't mean to let that slip. That he kind of missed Logan in the last six months. That he was kind of jealous of Rogue because she had them both: Bobby and Logan.

  
'You missed me?' Logan asked suspiciously.

  
'Of course. No-one else lets me smoke on the terrace.' John grinned. He could tell from the look on Logan's face that the other man wasn't convinced but that this was not the right place and time to discuss this.

 

Instead Logan picked up John's exit way and replied in a mock-serious tone:  
'You're not implying that I show favouritism?'

  
'Well' John cocked his head: 'I never met someone else on the terrace but you also let Bobby eat his ice cream in the middle of the night, so I guess that evens it out.'

  
'Bobby could be my other favourite.'

  
'Nah, he's straight, no chance there for you. And also, why would you take Bobby when you have me? I'm way hotter.'

  
'In more than one way.' Logan agreed and kissed him again.

  
'Do you think I show favouritism when I share with you whatever the Drake's have in their fridge?'

  
John looked like a cat that caught the canary: 'No, I don't.'


End file.
